Andy Harris
-''I saw Dad. (...) Tam, he's one of them. ''—Andy sadly saying Tammy to Father is one of the infected. Andy Harris was the second known Carrier of the Rage Virus, the youngest child of Don and Alice Harris, and younger brother of Tammy. Biography Andy and his sister Tammy were sent to Spain on a school trip shortly before the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus in Britain. They were later relocated to a refugee camp where they stayed until they were allowed to leave. Twenty-eight weeks after the initial outbreak, during the repatriation of London by a US-led NATO force, Tammy and Andy were sent to the Green Zone, District One, on the Isle of Dogs. There, they met Major Scarlet Levy during medical inspection, and Scarlet took notice of Andy's unique eye color, which Andy explained he had inherited from his mother. The two continued to District One by train, and reunited with Don on arrival. After Don took Tammy and Andy to his penthouse, the latter inquired about what had happened to Alice. Don told Tammy and Andy that he saw the Infected kill Alice when they were trying to escape, and that there was nothing he could have done to save her. The following night, Andy had a nightmare about his mother (watching her pull the skin from her face) and confessed to Tammy that he feared that he would forget Alice's face, despite Tammy assurances that he wouldn't. Tammy devised a plan to get them outside of the safe zone and to their house the next morning; Andy was hesitant but followed his sister. Andy and Tammy subsequently travelled across London to their house, on a motorcycle taken from an abandoned pizza shop. Almost immediately, Tammy acquired a picture of Alice with Andy for the latter, but the two lingered to gather other personal belongings. Andy played outside on the trampoline, calling for his sister. When she didn't respond, he ventured back into the house thinking Tammy was playing games with him. Instead of his sister, he found his mother hiding in a bedroom. Relieved to find her alive, Andy embraced her, but she started to unintentionally hurt him and he fled from her embrace, frightened. The military then arrived and detained Tammy and Andy, separating them from their mother who was sent to decontamination When Don came to the detainment room to pick Andy and Tammy up, the two were furious with him for lying to them about their mother's fate, and Andy demanded to see Alice. Andy and Tammy remained in the detainment room, when a Second Outbreak occurred and Code Red was executed. The infected Weise tried to break into the detainment room until Scarlet arrived and killed him. Scarlet then took Tammy and Andy with her and tried to get them out of the building and to safety as top priority figures. Andy got separated from Scarlet and Tammy by the panicked crowd and locked inside a safe room with them. He waited to be released along with the rest of the populace, when his infected father broke in. A shocked and horrified Andy escaped into a ventilation shaft while the Rage Virus rapidly spread through the crowds, and found his way through the air shafts out into the streets amidst the chaos of civilians and Infected alike being killed by the rooftop snipers. Andy was nearly attacked by an Infected, who was gunned down by Sergeant Doyle, giving Andy time to escape into a nearby warehouse where several other uninfected civilians, including Tammy and Scarlet, were hiding. He reunited with Tammy and sadly told her that their father had become one of the Infected. Along with his sister and the others, Andy followed Sergeant Doyle through the streets in Doyle's attempt to escort them out of District One. Andy at one point ran out into the open to draw the fire of a panicked sniper, giving Doyle the chance to kill him; Andy then caught a glimpse of his infected father watching him from across the street, before Doyle stepped into his line of sight. The group then narrowly escaped into the ruined London as District One was firebombed, and travelled across the ruined city to Regent's Park as dawn came. As the group rested at the park, Andy wondered aloud if Alice was still alive, to which Tammy responded in the negative. Flynn and a horde of Infected arrived at Regent's Park shortly after, and Flynn killed most of the Infected with his chopper blades, giving Andy and the others time to escape into the city. They climbed into an abandoned vehicle to avoid the chemical gas and the Infected, the latter being killed shortly thereafter by the gas. Doyle sacrificed himself to get Andy and Tammy out of danger, and Scarlet drove into the London Underground to avoid a helicopter attack. In the dark Underground, Andy was separated from Scarlet and Tammy when he and Tammy fell down escalator stairs, and became lost. Andy wandered the dark Underground, until he came across the infected Don on a platform. Andy's infected father attacked and bit him, before Tammy arrived and killed Don. Despite being bitten, Tammy refused to leave her brother, who fled into a tunnel. When Andy wasn't taken over by the Rage Virus as he had inherited Alice's immunity and become a Carrier, Tammy noticed one of his eyes becoming bloodshot (a symptom of Rage), and simply told him that he was not one of the Infected. The two then left the Underground and headed for Wembley Stadium together, where a reluctant Flynn took them in his helicopter across the English Channel. (28 Weeks Later) A day later, Flynn's helicopter arrived in France and crashed in or near Paris, (28 Days Later (comic series)) and Tammy, Andy and Flynn apparently abandoned it. (28 Weeks Later) At around the same time, the Rage Virus spread to France. (28 Days Later (comic series)) Andy's fate is unknown. Personality Despite his young age, Andy was brave and selfless, willing to risk himself for others. He also loved his sister and parents deeply, and when his mother was presumed dead, he feared he would forget her face. Trivia *After Andy was infected by his father, Don, he became a Carrier of the Rage Virus and thus his left eye's sclera turned partially red. However, in a shot when Tammy and Andy confront Flynn in Wembley Stadium, Andy's left eye appears to be normal. *In issue #22 of the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, Tammy and Andy were briefly seen by Selena when they were travelling across London to their old home. *Though Andy and Alice are the only two known Carriers, in the ''28 Days Later'' comic series, Dr. Billingsworth was aware of the existence of Carriers (as according to him, the black operation he was part of had found evidence that some people were naturally immune to the symptoms of Infection), suggesting that there are other Carriers besides Alice and Andy. *In an earlier script for 28 Weeks Later, Andy is named "Danny", and is fifteen years old. Gallery Category:Characters Category:28 Weeks Later characters Category:Civilians Category:Survivors Category:Infected